Of Two Sisters & Marauders
by lilyjames4ever
Summary: Lily & Rose are sisters & two very mischievous Marauders fall for them, but Lily and Roses' father wont let them date... until now. PG13 (JUST IN CASE) - 7th Year & After Hogwarts - Read & Review PLEASE! - Chapter 7 UP! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- PLEASE REA
1. Of Introduction & Relationships

> **_Of Two Sisters & Marauders_**  
  
**Chapter 1- Of Introductions & Relationships  
**  
Lily and Rose Evans were sisters, identical to be exact. Now, they were your normal, everyday seventeen-year-olds... except for one thing. They were both witches. That is correct, witches. And very good ones at that.
> 
> They both had long, beautiful, straight red hair down to their mid-waists; they were the same height, 5'6", and same weight, 112 lbs., and other than that they were "non-tell-apart-able" as Sirius Black always said (I'll get to him in a minute). Well that was true, apart from their eyes. Lily had emerald green eyes and Rose had light purple eyes (rare I know). At their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily and Rose were the most popular girls in their year, even though they thought otherwise. Their parents were rich, for they owned a very fine line of restaurants all over the world, but they never spoiled their children. Lily and Rose always had to work for their spending money.  
  
Now onto two other people that go to Hogwarts. James Potter and Sirius Black, two of the four infamous Marauders, and also the most popular boys in their year. They were both 6'3" and 160 lbs. (all of it muscle fom playing quidditch) They were pranksters and troublemakers, true, but they had a flaw. Two beautiful flaws to be exact. That's right everyone. They each had a thing for Lily Evans and Rose Evans, 'The Two Untouchables' as the boys of Hogwarts would often call them, for they would never date any boy at Hogwarts, for their father had always been afraid that boys only wanted them for their beauty, not their personalities. He was right of course, but only for every boy in the halls of Hogwarts, except two.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Rosie!" Lily called from her closet. 
> 
> "What?" Rosie answered from her closet.
> 
> "Do you think James would like this skirt better or this one?"
> 
> "I don't know, the pink one. I always see him looking at you when you have pink on. What about me? Blue skirt or yellow?" Rosie asked.
> 
> "Yellow. Sirius likes it-" Lily was cut short by her father.
> 
> "Girls! Were you talking about boys?" His deep voice rang as he entered their pink and yellow colored room.
> 
> "Yes, Father." They both said while looking at the ground.
> 
> "Good, because your mother and I have decided to let you two start dating this term. Just make a good pick when you girls find a boyfriend. I trust you two to choose wisley." He said as Lily Rose's faces filled up with glee and hugged their father.
> 
> After Mr. Evans left Lily and Rose could hardly pack.
> 
> "Lils, do you think that we should tell James and Sirius, or just let them guess?" Rose asked as she was packing her clothes to go to Hogwarts tomorrow morning.
> 
> "I think we could at least hint it to them. They are smart after all." Lily said as, she to, packed to the next day.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::The Next Morning::..**
> 
> "Bye Muther and Father! We love you! See you on the hols!" Both Lily and Rose called as they entered the Hogwarts Express.
> 
> "Now to find James and Sirius." Rose said.
> 
> "Easier done than said." Said a deep voice from behind.
> 
> Lily and Rose turned around to see two very handsome faces looking at them with delight.
> 
> "James you scared us!" Lily smiled.
> 
> "Sorry, it was Sirius' idea."
> 
> Rose hit Sirius, "Ouch!"
> 
> "Don't be so dramatic Sir, it's not you." Rose laughed as they looked for a compartment to stay in.
> 
> "We just need to wait for Remus and Peter, then we can talk about our summers." James said.
> 
> "No need to wait Peter and I are here!" Said a sandy haired, blue eyed Remus Lupin.
> 
> "Sorry w-we're late, w-we couldn't f-find you guys." A small, mouse looking Peter Petegrew said in a whiney voice.
> 
> "So Lily, how was your summer?" James asked.
> 
> "Same... shopping, tanning, shopping, traveling, shopping, boys..." Lily said.
> 
> "You two did a lot of sho- WHAT! Did you say boys? I thought you and Rose weren't aloud to date?" James asked in a worried voice.
> 
> "We weren't... until yesterday." Both Lily and Rose said.
> 
> "Umm... Peter... umm... lets go see if we can go prank someone before school starts." Remus said knowing James and Sirius would want to ask out the girls.
> 
> "OK" Peter said and walked out of the door.
> 
> Lily and Rose took the boy's state of shock into their own accounts, by sitting on their laps.
> 
> "Boys, do you know what this means?" Rose asked.
> 
> "N-no what?" Sirius asked, knowing perfectly well what it meant.
> 
> "We can date boys now..." Rose answered.
> 
> "So..." Lily continued.
> 
> James and Sirius glanced at each other and said...
> 
> "Lily, will you go steady with me?"
> 
> Rose, will you go steady with me?"
> 
> The girls looked like they were thinking and then at the same time said...
> 
> "YES!!!" and gave their new boyfriends a peck on the cheak.
> 
> But a second after that Lily and Rose were on the floor, for James and Sirius took off down the hall.
> 
> "You don't think..."
> 
> "They wouldn't..."  
  
Oh but they would. They had begone to run up and down the hall and yelling into every compartment that they were Lily and Rose's _new_ boyfriends... _first_ boyfriends... _only_ boyfriends.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::Later That Evening::..**
> 
> "... I would now like to announce the new Heads and Top Prefects..." Proffesor Dumbledore said.
> 
> "Top Female Prefect is... Rose Evans! Congratulations Ms. Evans! Next Top Male Prefect is... Sirius Black! Congratulations Mr. Black! Now the new Heads for this year... Head Girl is... Lily Evans! Congratulations Ms. Evans! Next, Head Boy is... James Potter! Congratulations Mr. Potter!" And the whole Great Hall exploded with clapping and whislting as Rose, Sirius, Lily, and James walked up to the Head Table to receive their badges.
> 
> "Children after the feast I would like you to all come down to my office...I have some things to tell you. The password is Pepermint Sticks." Dumbledore said.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::Even Later That Evening::..**
> 
> "Pepermint Sticks" Rose said as the they stood in front of the gargoyle. Then it moved and revealed a starcase leading upwards.
> 
> "Ah, I'm glad to see all of you could make it to our little meeting. First of all I would like to congratulate you all again! Now onto the matters at hand." Dumbledore said in a happy mood. "As Head Boy and Girl, James and Lily, you two will receive seperate rooms that connect to a small common room, so that you can study in peace. But you may have the Top Prefects also share the rooms with you... as the rooms are big enough to fit 3 full grown mountain trolls. Or they my had their own rooms that also connect to the common room, but only if you wish." And he waited for their answer.
> 
> "May we ask Rose and Sirius what they would like to do?" Lily asked. He nodded.
> 
> "Well...?" James asked.
> 
> "Own rooms." They all said together.
> 
> "That settles that and off you may go, oh, wait, Heads are aloud to deduct points and give detention. _Do not abuse this power. _Top Prefects can only deduct points. Good-night." Dumbledore said.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::Late That Night::..**
> 
> "This day has got to be the best day of my life!" James yelled as they walked through the portrate of a stag, with a lily in it's mouth, and a black dog, with a rose also in it's mouth. The password was 'Flowers smell pretty' (made up by Sirius).
> 
> "I must agree... so who gets what room?" Lily asked.
> 
> "Well, James and I should probable get one side, and you and Rose get the other sise." Sirius said.
> 
> "OK" They all aggreed. After each couple kissed eachother good-night they went to unpack their things.
> 
> * * *

> **AN- So...? What do you think? Yes or No? Tell me in a reveiw! If you all like it I'll keep on updating! **
> 
> **-lilyjames4ever**


	2. Of Room Decorating & Promises

> **Of Room Decorating & Promises  
**  
Lily woke up the next morning and frowned at how bad her room looked. It was gray. She wouldn't be able to stand it any longer. So Lily took out her wand and was about to change the room color when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Lily said.  
  
"Good morning Lily." James said as he gave her a dozen lilies.  
  
"Oh, thank you James! They're wonderful! So... what do you think as pink for my room color?" Lily asked.  
  
"Umm... nice? Sorry I'm not exactly good with room colors. But, I know pink looks good on you." James said with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, I think you just earned yourself a kiss." Lily said as she walked over to James.  
  
While they had started kissing Sirius went to knock on Roses' door.  
  
"Come in!" Rose said, as she was about to change her room color yellow.
> 
> "Good morning My Rose, these are for you." Sirius said as he held out a dozen red roses.
> 
> "Oh, Sirius they're beautiful! I love them. So... what do you think of yellow as my room color?" Rose asked.
> 
> "Umm... sunny? But I know that yellow lookes ravishing on you, My Rose." Sirius said.
> 
> "Well, you just earned yourself a kiss." Rose said as she kissed Sirius, "But what is with 'My Rose' stuff?" Rose asked.
> 
> "What? Do you not like the nickname I picked out for you, My Rose?" Sirius asked.
> 
> "No, I love it, so how long did it take for James to come up with it?"
> 
> "An hour." Sirius admitted, because he wan't about to lie to his new and forever girlfriend.
> 
> * * *

**..::In the Great Hall::.. **

> After Lily and Rose had changed their room colors and finished kissing their boyfriends, they all went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.
> 
> "So Lils, what nickname did Sirius come up for you?" Rose asked as her sister looked at her strangely.
> 
> "Rosie, what are you talking about? James, what is she talking about?" Lily questioned.
> 
> "Last night when you two went to sleep Sirius and I came up with nicknames for you two." James admitted.
> 
> "OK... So what's mine?"
> 
> "LilyFlower or TigerLily"
> 
> "TigerLily, much more me."
> 
> "Lils, mine is 'My Rose'!"
> 
> Lily and Rose started laughing so much that they fell of the benches and rolled on the ground.
> 
> "Well, at least they know how to have a good time." James said as they picked the girls up and carried them to their first class of 7th Year.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::After Classes::..**
> 
> The first day of classes was fun for the new couples. They, as in the girls, had to tell all their friends that they had finally been aloud to date.
> 
> "Oh, you two are so lucky! James Potter and Sirius Black! They are so cute..." Was all that they kept hearing that day.
> 
> "I'm tierd of eveyone coming up to me. I might break up with you James, I never got this much attention before." Lily said, but only as a joke to see James' face.
> 
> "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? No Lily I've been waiting a long time to go steady with you, and its only been a day!!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled.
> 
> "Calm down cowboy, I was only joking, I would never break up with you. I..." She didn't want to be the first one to say it, but she did love James.
> 
> "Lets go look at your new room color My Rose" Sirius said just so Lily and James coould be alone to talk.
> 
> "I love you, Lily, and no one will ever take that away from me. I mean it." James said as he held a small Lily in his arms.
> 
> "I-I love you, too James, I really do. Promise me you'll never leave me, no matter what..." Lily said as she looked in to those honey hazel eyes of James Potter.
> 
> "I promise."
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::Three Months Later::..**
> 
> It was Christmas time, and the two couples were going to stay at James' house for Christmas, but only after Mr. Evans met the boys.
> 
> "Now boys, my girls have told me nothing but good about you, and I'm glad to hear that you are treating them right with love and respect." Mr. Evans said in his big, heavy voice.
> 
> "Mr. Evans, we, that is to say, Sirius and I, were wondering if... well... we could ask you daughters hands in marraige..." James said in a scared voice, only expecting the worst.
> 
> "Why, I would be most delighted and honored to be both of your Father-In-Law. When are you two going to pop the question? Christmas? New Years? Valentine's Day? When?" Mr. Evans asked eagerly.
> 
> "Actually Cristmas morning, Mr. Evans. And thank you so much for allowing us to do this. You must know that be both love your daughters." Sirius said.
> 
> "I gathered that when I saw you this morning, you may leave now..." Mr. Evans said. And James and Sirius walked out the door. "Good luck both of you." He said in a low voice.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **AN- Well? Another good one? I'm still looking for those reveiws! PLEASE!**
> 
> **-lilyjames4ever**


	3. Of Proposals & Wedding Plans

> **Of Proposals & Wedding Plans  
**  
It was Christmas Eve. James had taken everyone back to his mansion, also called 'Potter's Mansion'. His parents had loved Lily and Rose right away, even though they couldn't tell them apart just yet, but he knew that one day they would. The girls, Mrs. Potter, Lily, and Rose, were all in the kitchen baking pies, without magic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::In the Kitchen::..**
> 
> **  
**"This is really fun Mrs. Potter! We used to do this with our mum all the time when we were little." Rose said as Lily put a pie in the oven.  
  
"Oh, James never liked to do this, he always said it was to girly. But know I have you two wonderful girls to do all this baking with!" Mrs. Potter explained as she put in the last pie and turned to see how dirty the kitchen was.  
  
"Dotty! Will you please get this mess picked up? Lily, Rose, and I need to change for Christmas dinner tonight. Thank You." Mrs. Potter said with a smile.  
  
"Of course, Miss." Dotty, the House Elf, said and set to work.
> 
> "Come, now girls." Mrs. Potter called as she started walking out of the room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::In the Den::..**
> 
> "... So dad, what do you think?" James asked as he and Sirius held out the rings that they would give to Lily and Rose tomorrow morning.
> 
> "I think they are wonderful. Goodness knows you too have enough money to spend on them." Mr. Potter laughed as he got up from his chair.
> 
> "But I also want to tell you that this isn't just some little game you play. It is a comitment. A lifetime one at that. Now, lets get ready to dazzle our women tonight." And he walked out of the room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::In the Grand Stair Case::..**
> 
> It was tradition for the men to wait at the bottom of the stairwell until they saw their partner. Mrs. Potter came down first in a haltertopped black dress that sparkled when she walked. Mr. Potter then took her into the Dinning Room, or that's what James and Sirius thought.
> 
> Lily and Rose came down together. Each holding their name (as in a lily and a rose). Lily wore a pink tube top dress that puffed out the slightest bit on the bottom. Rose wore a yellow one. When they finally reached the bottom step James and Sirius (who both looked very handsome in their black tuxes) walked upto help them down. In the proccess of doing so Lily and Rose put their flowers on the tuxedo jackets.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::Lily & James::..**
> 
> "Why Lily you look beautiful."James said in awe.
> 
> "I bet you say that to all the girls who look good in pink." Lily replied as they started walking down the hall.
> 
> "No, TigerLily, only you." James answered as he helped Lily into her chair.
> 
> **..::Rose & Sirius::.. **
> 
> "My Rose, you look ravishing. I could kiss you." Sirius said.
> 
> "Well, please do." Rose replied.
> 
> He kissed her gently on the forhead.
> 
> "I love your dress, yellow is _so_ your color." Sirius said in a girly voice.
> 
> "Thank you Siri, but I'd rather you act like a man, not a girl." Rose said as Sirius, too, helped her into her chair.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::After Dinner::..**
> 
> "I'll see you tomorrow morning Lily, I love you. Merry Christmas." James said as he kissed Lily goodnight.
> 
> "I'll see you tomorrow morning, too, James. I also love you very much. Merry Christmas." Lily answered after the kiss.
> 
> They went to bed.
> 
> "Rose, I can't wait any longer, I love you with all my heart and soul. I would die if you left me. I want to stay with you forever, I want to have children with you, I want to grow old together, Rose... I want to marry you." Sirius said as he got on one knee and drew out the engagment ring. "Rose, will you marry me?" He said it, he had finally said it. But what was she going to say?
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Rose..."
> 
> "Yes..."
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "YES!!! Of course I'll marry you! Oh, Sirius, I love you with my heart and soul too!" Rose said as Sirius slipped on the silver ring on her finger. When Rose looked down at it she started to cry, because the gem on the ring was yellow.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::The Next Morning::.. **
> 
> Lily felt the sun shining in her eyes and decided to get up, but when she opened her eyes and looked around, she saw James sitting on the floor, waiting for her to get up, she smilled at him for being such a romantic. When James saw Lily starting to stir, he knew it was now or never.
> 
> "James, what are you doing?" Lily asked as James got up, grabbed her hand, and then got down on one knee.
> 
> "Lily, when I saw you get off the sorting stool in first year, I knew you were the one for me, when I saw you raise your hand in Charms for the first time, I knew you were the one for me, when you said hello to me for the first time, I knew you were the one for me, when I saw you smile at me when you got up, I already knew you were the one for me. I love you. Lily, will you marry me?" James asked as he pulled out the ring.
> 
> "Yes, of course I'll marry you, I love you, too!" Lily said as James slipped on the silver band. When she looked down, just like her sister did, she started to cry when she saw the pink gem on the ring.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::After Telling Their Parents They Were All Going to Get Married::..**
> 
> "So, James we need to talk about our futures." Lily said as she and Rose were cuddled up to their new fiancées.
> 
> "I was just thinking about that, too, Lily. So when should we start looking for a house?" James asked.
> 
> "After we settle the wedding details." Lily answered.
> 
> "Hmmmmm... How about... April? We could have an Easter wedding! Because- because we could use 'Easter Lilies'!!!" James thought.
> 
> "Oh, James, that's perfect! You are _so_ thoughtful! Easter is perfect! What do you think Rosie? Sirius?" Lily answered.
> 
> "I like it. That would be a perfect time for you guys... but what abour us?" Rose thought.
> 
> "How about on Valentine's Day? You know... because of 'Valentine's Day Roses'?" Sirius said, knowing perfectly well that James would hit him later for stealing his idea.
> 
> "I would love to get married on Valentine's Day! That is so romantic!" Rose sighed as she hugged Sirius for the idea.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **AN- I hope you all liked this chapter! I know I did. It was kind of hard to write what James and Sirius were going to say when they proposed. Thanks for reading! PLEASE Review!!!!**
> 
> **-lilyjames4ever**
> 
> ****


	4. Of Returning & Unexpected Plans

> **Of Returning & Unexpected Plans**  
  
Lily and Rose were really excited that they were engaged. They had always wondered what it would feel like, and, according to Rose, "My life feels almost complete... except that we still have to get married, move in together, and have kids." It was the day that the new fiancées would be returning to Hogwarts. Little did Lily and Rose know...  
  
"We should ask Dumbledore to announce it at the feast tonight!" James whispered to Sirius as the girls were sleeping on their laps.  
  
"That would be cool... but... do you think he would allow us to share rooms now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, not until where're married, I presume." James answered.

* * *

> **..::Great Hall::..  
**  
"...And I am pleased to announce that James Potter and Lily Evans are to be wed!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as the Hall broke into clapping. "And Sirius Black and Rose Evans are to be wed, also!" He finished when Lily and James' clapping had died down, then more clapping started.
> 
> Lily and Rose were in so much shock, that they didn't here James and Sirius say it was time to go to bed, so the boys decided to pick their fiancées up over their shoulders and carry them to their rooms.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::Two Weeks Later::..**
> 
> "Sirius! You need to help with the wedding plans, too!!!" Rose called as she and Lily layed on the floor, looking through wedding cake pictures.
> 
> "Oh, James, what about this one?" Lily asked as she showed James a pictureof a 5-teared cake with lilies around it.
> 
> "It looks yummy TigerLily, what about these for the napkins?" James asked as he, too, layed on the floor helping with their wedding.
> 
> "SIRIUS!!! YOU HAVE BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Rose yelled.
> 
> "Or what?" Sirius yelled back from his room.
> 
> "Or on our honeymoon..." Rose started, but didn't need to finish for Sirius was down in a seconds time at the mention of their honeymoon.
> 
> "How about I plan our honeymoon, and you plan the wedding?" Sirius asked.
> 
> "OK, but only if you want pink tuxes..."
> 
> "NO!!!" Sirius answered.
> 
> "Hey, what's wrong with pink?" Lily complained.
> 
> "Nothing, honey, its just a girl color, that's all." James explained.
> 
> "So who's our preist going to be?" Lily asked thirty minutes later.
> 
> "I don't know?" James answered while trying to decide between were their reception would be. "Maybe Dumbledore? He sounded interested in our weddings."
> 
> "Hey, James? Could he be our preist, too?" Sirius asked, as he didn't really want to do any work.
> 
> "Of course he would." Said a voice from behind them.
> 
> They all turned to see Dumbledore smiling at them from the portrait entrance way.
> 
> "I just came in to say congratulations! I'm very pleased about you four getting married, but I would like you for you children to wait until you are all graduated and a little older." He asked.
> 
> "Why?" Sirius asked.
> 
> "You all are very mature, you must know, but not for marraige. You should wait a year, or two, but only if you want, even if you decide to get married for when your dates are set now, I still will be happy to be your preist. Good Day." And he left.
> 
> "That was weird. So should we wait, honey, or what?" James asked Lily.
> 
> "Wait... not that I don't want to get married to you, but I want to wait until I settle myself with a job, and a home." Lily said.
> 
> "Fine with me, so should we look for a house now, or wait until we get married?" He continued.
> 
> "Now, just so we don't have to move again after we move out of our parents houses. But we wont sleep in the same rooms until we are married." Lily concluded.
> 
> "So My Rose, what should we do?" Sirius asked Rose.
> 
> "I think we should wait, too. Just until we get jobs and a house. Hey, Lils? Wouldn't it be cool to live in the same development?" Rose asked.
> 
> "Oh, that would be so cool!" Lily answered.
> 
> "But, you know Siri, we aren't going to sleep in the smae room either, not until we're married." Rose said with her mind made-up.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::Just After Finishing N.E.W.T.s (Sometime in May)::..**
> 
> "Oh, James, I think I failed!" Lily whined as she and James left their DADA N.E.W.T.
> 
> "Honey, you didn't fail! If anyone failed, it was Peter." James said comfortingly.
> 
> "Hey!" Peter squeaked.
> 
> "OK, but only because you said so." Lily smiled happily.
> 
> "So James, I was thinking of becoming a Healer? What do you think?" Lily asked.
> 
> "That's wonderful honey, what about me? Aruor? Teacher? Healer, too?" James questioned.
> 
> "Healer, that way we can always be together." And with that Lily and James started snogging in the middle of the corridor.
> 
> "Umm, James, buddy-old-pal, you might want to stop snogging your fiancée, because Filch is just around the corner." Sirius said.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **AN- I just wanted to thank Heart Of The Phoenix for being my first reviewer in this story! And thanks to PotterChix() , starybtight , &, again, Heart Of The Phoenix for reviewing also!!! Please continue to Read & Review!!! I'll update soon!!!**
> 
> **- lilyjames4ever**


	5. Of Job Interviews & House Hunting

> **Of Job Interviews & House Hunting**
> 
> It had been one month after Lily, Rose, James, and Sirius had graduated. Lily was the only one waiting to get her N.E.W.T. results. And then they came.
> 
> _Dear Lillian Marie Evans,  
_ _ The results of your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's are as follows:  
  
Arithmacy: Written: 'Outstanding' _
> 
> _** Overall: 'Outstanding'  
**  
Charms: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Outstanding'_
> 
> _** Overall: 'Outstanding'  
**  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Outstanding'_
> 
> _ **Overall: 'Outstanding'  
**  
Potions: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Outstanding'  
  
** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Transfiguration: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Outstanding'  
  
**Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
**  
Thes results will either earn you a job in the Ministry of Magic's __Department __of Mysteries; Ministry of Magic's Auror Headquarters; or at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Good luck in finding a job. _
> 
> _ Congratulations,  
The School Board_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Dear Rose Michelle Evans,  
The results of your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's are as follows:  
  
Arithmacy: Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'_
> 
> _** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Charms: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'_
> 
> _** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Outstanding'_
> 
> _**Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
**  
Potions: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Outstanding'  
  
** Overall: 'Outstanding'**  
  
Transfiguration: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Outstanding'  
  
__**Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
**  
Thes results will either earn you a job in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries; Ministry of Magic's Auror Headquarters; or at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Good luck in finding a job. _
> 
> _ Congratulations,  
The School Board_
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> _Dear James Harold Potter,  
The results of your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's are as follows:  
  
Arithmacy: Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'_
> 
> _** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Charms: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'_
> 
> _** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Outstanding'_
> 
> _**Overall: 'Outstanding'  
**  
Potions: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
  
** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Transfiguration: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Outstanding'  
  
__**Overall: 'Outstanding'  
**  
Thes results will either earn you a job in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries; Ministry of Magic's Auror Headquarters; or at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Good luck in finding a job. _
> 
> _ Congratulations,  
The School Board_
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> _Dear Sirius Adam Black,  
The results of your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's are as follows:  
  
Arithmacy: Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'_
> 
> _** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Charms: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'_
> 
> _** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Outstanding'_
> 
> _**Overall: 'Outstanding'  
**  
Potions: Practical: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
Written: 'Exceeds Expectations'  
  
** Overall: 'Exceeds Expectations'**  
  
Transfiguration: Practical: 'Outstanding'  
Written: 'Outstanding'  
  
__**Overall: 'Outstanding'  
**  
Thes results will either earn you a job in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries; Ministry of Magic's Auror Headquarters; or at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Good luck in finding a job. _
> 
> _ Congratulations,  
The School Board_
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> "James? Why did you and Sirius get the same scores? You didn't cheat did you?" Lily asked.
> 
> "Lily! How dare you accuse Sirius and I of cheating. We would never cheat! Would you believe that Sirius and I think alike?" James stated.
> 
> "Yes, well I was just asking... So when should we go job hunting?" Lily asked cheerily.
> 
> "How about next week? We could all go together? But I don't know what job I want to interview for? Unspeakable, Auror, or Healer?" Rose sighed.
> 
> "Unspeakable" James and Lily said.
> 
> "What? I thought you wanted to be a Healer?" James asked.
> 
> "Well I never thought that I could become an Unspeakable." Lily explained.
> 
> "I want to become an Auror." Sirius said.
> 
> "Come to think of it, maybe I'll become a Healer. It would be cool to heal people." Rose decided.
> 
> With all that decided, everyone went back to their parents houses (except Sirius; he went to James' house).
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::One Week Later::..**
> 
> "So, Ms.Evans, you will be hearing from us shortly, we thank you for coming. Might I add that you have a very good chance of joining us here in the Department of Misteries." The Head Unspeakable said after Lily was done with her interview.
> 
> "That was so intense! I hope I make the cut." Rose said as she, Lily, James, and Sirius all sat in James' kitchen.
> 
> "I know! Did you know that it takes _three _years to become an Auror?" Sirius gasped.
> 
> "Thats life, sweety." Lily said as she sat in James' lap.
> 
> "Easy for you two to say, you start training tomorrow! Rose, did you know that we no sooner walked out of the lobby and the Head Unspeakable _himself _came runnig out of his office to tell Lily and James that they were hired!" Sirius said excitedly.
> 
> "And know all we have to do is find ourselves some houses." James said happily.
> 
> "And get married." Lily continued.
> 
> "And have kids." James said with a grin on his face.
> 
> "James Harold Potter, you wipe that grin off your face right now, you know we're not going to, you know, until after we're married!" Lily said.
> 
> "Why do you always suggest that I meant we were going to-"
> 
> "OK, come on Rose, we're leaving. This is getting way to perverted!" Sirius exaggerated.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **..::After House Hunting for Almost a Month::..**
> 
> "Oh, James, its perfect! Can we buy it?" Lily asked with a wide smile on her face, for they had just stepped into the front yard of the most gorgous house Lily had ever seen.
> 
> "Of course, but don't you want to look in it first?" James asked as he looked Lily in the eyes.
> 
> "No." Lily stated, "Anyway, the house next door is for sale, too. Rosie and Sirius could move into that one, and our kids could grow up next to eachother, and they coul-"
> 
> "Lily, I get the picture, so you really want to buy it?"James asked again.
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "OK, we'll buy it!"
> 
> "We bought a house!"
> 
> "We bought a house!"
> 
> "Oh, James I love you so much."
> 
> "I love you, too, Lily. I love you so much." James replided as they stood in from of their soon-to-be-house.
> 
> "Lils, James! Look at the house we just bought!!!" Rose shouted from over the white picket fence.
> 
> "Oh, Rosie, we're buying this one, too!!!" Lily replied.
> 
> "COOL!!!" Rose yelled.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **AN- Another good one? I'm so excited about this story!!! I know exactly were I want to go with it! But if you have any suggesions, just review and I might consider!!!**
> 
> **-lilyjames4ever**


	6. Of Moving In & Talking

****

> **_PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!_ **
> 
> **AN- I know I don't usually put an Author's Note in the beginning, but I kind of need to (I'll still have one at the bottom), to explain about this chapter. The first part is about Lily and James moving in to their new house, and then the second part will be about Rose and Sirius moving into their new house. Hope I didn't confuse you! Read On!!!**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Of Moving In & Talking  
**  
"Uff, this box is heavy! Why can't we just shrink them?" Lily asked as she set down a box her bedroom (remember, she and James aren't sleeping together until marriage!).  
  
"Because, this is a muggle neighborhood and I haven't put any protective charms on this place so that the muggles can't see us doing any magic." James explained as he put another box into Lily's room. 
> 
> "OK, well could you do that now so I don't break my back?" Lily asked again.
> 
> "Only for you." James said as they shared a passionate kiss, then got back to work.
> 
> Lily, for the first time, looked around at her bedroom. It was white. _Well it's not that bad... but it could use some color. _Lily thought as she took out her wand and turned her room pink.
> 
> "Lil, you know our bedroom isn't going to be pink, right?" James asked in a worried tone.
> 
> "I know James, we'll talk about that later." Lily said as she started unpacking some her things.
> 
> "How about we unpack when the charms are on the house, that way it will go a lot faster?" James asked.
> 
> "OK, can you do them now?" Lily said looking up from her box.
> 
> "Of course, My Lily." James said with a mischievous grin.
> 
> "Oh, no you don't! Don't you start talking like Si-! No, James, get away! JAMES!!!" Lily laughed as James started to tickle her lovingly.
> 
> _I feel so complete when I'm around Lily, she just completes my world. I can't wait to marry her. _James thought as he and Lily sat by the fireplace later on that night, sipping their hot chocolate.
> 
> "Lily, I love you, I really mean it, I love you with my life, you know that, right?" James said as he moved some hair from Lily's head.
> 
> "Oh, James of course I know that you love me. I love you, too. And I mean that with my life, too..." Lily said as she looked her future husband in the eyes. "You'll never leave me, will you?"
> 
> "Lily, I wouldn't leave you for anything or anybody." James said with all the love he could find.
> 
> "Good, because I would never leave you either." Lily said in return with all the love she could find.
> 
> They sat there for a few more hours just staring at eachother with love and compassion, everyonce in a while whispering 'I love you's to one another. When Lily had finally fallen to sleep at around 1 in the morning, James look her up to her bedroom.
> 
> "Good night Lily, I love you." He said to the beautiful sleeping Lily. "I'll see you in the morning."
> 
> And with that, he walked out of the bedroom.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Rose! This box is to heavy, carry it for me!" Sirius winned. 
> 
> "Siri, you were on the quidditch team... I should be the one complaining." Rose said as she put down the heavy box in the living room.
> 
> "Oh ya, I forgot." Sirius said and picked up three boxes with ease.
> 
> "Show off." Rose muttered.
> 
> "Only for you." He said. "So, should I put up the protective charms so we can unpack all the things?"
> 
> "Sure, I don't know why you just couldn't have done that earlier, but oh well." Rose said in exhaustion.
> 
> "OK" Sirius said.
> 
> "This house is so beautiful." Rose gushed as she and Sirius layed in the gazebo in their new backyard after unpacking all their things.
> 
> "Well, I know something that is even more beautiful." Sirius said, waiting for her answer.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "You."
> 
> "Oh, Siri, that is is romantic." She replied, then they said nohing for a while.
> 
> "I love you Rose, you know that don't you?" Sirius said.
> 
> "Of course I know that, I love you, too." Rose answered looking into his eyes.
> 
> "Do you also know that I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever leave you for anythig or anybody in the world?" Sirius asked.
> 
> "Yes. And I will never leave you either, Sirius."
> 
> "Good."
> 
> And they just layed there for hours, listening to one another's breathing and heartbeats until Rose fell into a peaceful sleep, for she felt safe and secure when she was close to Sirius. He brought her up to her room and tucked her in and gave her a gental kiss on the lips, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **AN- Well, I hope you liked it, and I hope I didn't rush things like I have. Thank you Leesh for reviewing and commenting on that I need to slow down and go more into their relationships, hope I did just that! Please Reviw!**
> 
> **- lilyjames4ever**


	7. Of Author Notes & Polls

> ****
> 
> **Of Author Notes & Polls**
> 
> ****
> 
> Thank you all for reviewing. I haven't reviewed in a while due to the mass amounts of not so nice reviews saying; 'too perfect', 'a really bad synchronized dance', and 'your story sucks', so you can see why I haven't reviewed. I must say, I am a little bit discouraged. One minute you all love it, and the next you all hate it! So, I have come up with the idea of a poll. A few polls to decide what I should do. So here it goes:
> 
> 1- What should I do with "**Of Two Sisters & Maruaders**"?
> 
> a- Delete it.
> 
> b- Just keep on going just the way the story is.
> 
> c- Rewrite it with a Beeta Reader (For this one I will have to have someone offer to)
> 
> d- Rewrite it by myself with some help from reviewers.
> 
> 2- If I were to keep on writing with help from reviewers, choice b, what would you like to see happen?
> 
> a- MORE DRAMA!!!!!
> 
> b- Wait until Lily, Rose, James, and Sirius are at least 20-something years old to get married!
> 
> c- Something Else (You must suggest something!)
> 
> d- Anything! Just keep on updating!!!
> 
> That's all I have to say right now, so review and tell me what you think. I'll be looking forward to any suggestions.
> 
> **lilyjames4ever**


	8. Of Another Author's Note

**__**

**__**

**_Author's Note_**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, a long while. I know this is a korny story and not many people like it, so I think I might revise it.

Yes?

No?

Tell me and I'll update!!! (By the way, if anyone from America is on, my house got damaged my Hurricane Francis and we got power back TWO (2) weeks after the storm!!!)

-_Lilyjames4ever_


End file.
